Deathstroke vs Felix
intro Wiz: Assassins are great in far and close range, ready for anything. Boomstick: But these assassins are more then ready for anything like Deathstroke the terminator. Wiz: And Issac Gates aka Felix. Boomstick: Hes Wiz and im Boomstick. Wiz: And its our job to analyse their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win. Boomstick: in a death battle! (It shows Deathstroke and Felix in the Titans tower.) Deathstroke (Insert: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zonZFMQPIgM ) Wiz: Slade Wilson was a normal person until he went into a super soldier program. Boomstick: As that always works. Wiz: Yeah and during that he gain super powers and he married a girl and had a child. Boomstick: And he lost his wife after a attack his son lost his ability to speek. Wiz: Deathstroke went off to be a assassin fighting Batman and the teen titans. Boomstick: Deathstroke stands at 6'4 and weighs 225 Ibs. Deathstroke has a healing factor, Enchanced mind, super strangth, super speed, and super durability. Wiz: He has his suit that also has a healing factor for reasons, he has a Promethium sword, Twin Katanas, a combat knife, Stun gernades, remote claw, pistols, sub-machine guns, Sniper rifle, gernade launcher, energy lance, and a flash bang with Kryptonite in it. Boomstick: He is said to have the strangth of 100 men and he easily kick a renforced door. Wiz: He has dodges gunfire, Green Arrows arrows, and Starfires energy attacks. Boomstick: He has survived being in a exploding submerine and he has got his brain shot out and he survived. Wiz: Deathstroke has downed 38 men in 2 mins, He has beat most of the justice league, he is named the greatest stratagist acording to the justice league, and it took Batman, Nightwing, and robin to take Deathstroke down. Boomstick: Deathstroke has anger issues and he is missing a eye. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qe-ndNY4uIc Felix (Insert: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=14Seger4c4U ) Wiz: Before Felix was involved in the Chorus Civil War Felix joined the UNSC where he met his soon to be partner Locus. During a horrible fight in The Great War they had to work together to survive. After the war Felix and Locus couldn't return to normal life but they became hired guns then bounty hunters. Boomstick: Felix has Knives, assault rifles, and a light shield. Felix has beat Agent Caronina and Wash in several occasions and he even held the great key. The Great Key can stab through space armor. Wiz: Felix armor is resistant to bullets, knives, and grenade explosives. Felix is great at making plans mid battle and manipulating people. Boomstick: Felix has turned a entire planet against each other, he almost beat the reds and blues, and he has military training. Wiz: Felix is insane. pre fight Wiz: Now that our combatants our set its time to settle this debate once and for all. Boomstick: Its time for a death battle! Death Battle Deathstroke is packing in a dark area putting on his suit, grabbing his swords and knifes, and grabbing grenades. Deathstroke turns his head to a window and he sees Titan tower. Felix gets a call by a unknown person. ???: Felix go kill the Teen Titan for 1- The audio cuts out and Felix gets his suit and weapons ready to teleport to Titan Tower. Deathstroke crashes into Titan Tower to see all of the Teen Titans Go Teen Titans dead and lying on the couch. Felix walks in and he looks at Deathstroke. Deathstroke pulls out his sword and he looks at Felix. Felix pulls out a knife and he smirks under his mask. (insert: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t1rVkLKuTLE ) The two run at each other and Felix slides under Deathstroke cutting his legs. Deathstroke heals from the cuts and he slashes at Felix. Felix opens the great key to block and he pushes Deathstroke away. Deathstroke shoots at Felix with his sub machine gun. Felix runs and he hides behind a couch as the bullets shoot through the couch. Deathstroke tosses a flash bang at Felix and the flash bang goes off. Felix gets up and he stumbles around. Deathstroke runs at Felix punching at him. Felix dodges the punch and he suplexes Deathstroke. Deathstroke gets up and Felix punches Deathstroke through a wall. Felix shoots at Deathstroke with his Marksman rifle and Deathstroke dodges getting only cut on his arm. The two shoot at each other having the bullets hit each other. Deathstroke shoots Felix in his chest and Felix falls. Deathstroke checks Felix body and Felix shoots Deathstroke in the head with his silenced gun. Felix gets up and he kicks Deathstroke away thinking he was dead. Deathstroke sits up and he runs at Felix with his knife. Felix turns around he pulls out hos own knife. The two slash at each other hitting each others blades. Deathstroke kicks Felix away and he pulls out his twin Katanas. Felix pulls out the great key. The two charge and slash at each other. The two clash into each other. Deathstroke: Do you prefer steel or lead? Felix tackles Deathstroke to the ground and he stabs Deathstroke with the great key. Deathstroke stabs Felix with the twin Katanas but they bounce off his armor. Felix gets up and he tosses Deathstroke through the celling to the top of the titans tower. Deathstroke slowly gets up. Deathstroke: this sucks. Felix jumps to Deathstroke. (insert: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wQ4jq0B_WaM) Deathstroke shoots at Felix but Felix quickly pulls up his energy shield blocking the bullets. Felix leg trips Deathstroke and he aims his silenced gun at Deathstrokes head. Felix: At the end of the day, if I'm stronger than you and if I'm faster than you, then I can kill you! And that is better than anything money can buy! Felix shoots Deathstroke with a full clip. Felix laughs stumbling back. Deathstroke sits up and shoots at Felix. Felix tosses the great sword into Deathstroke. Deathstroke walks to Felix and Felix shoots Deathstrokes legs and arms. Felix uppercuts Deathstroke when he gets close and Deathstroke falls through the ground and all the way down to the basement. Deathstroke looks up and he sees he is stabbed with pipes, his twin katanas, and the great sword. Deathstroke trys to get up but he is stuck into the ground. Felix walks to Deathstroke and he covers him with grenades, c4, and explosives. Felix: This was fun I hope I can get more for you. Felix walks off and he presses a button the c4 goes off and so does the grenades making Deathstroke blow up into little pieces. KO! It shows Lady Deathstroke holding Deathstrokes head and Felix walking from the destroyed Titan Tower with the great key land in his hand. result Wiz: This was very close as they are equal in skill. Both went through the military and both are mercenaries able to fight after they went through the military and wars. Boomstick: Felix was better at figuring out plans through the battle as Deathstroke was great at battling whenever. Deathstrokes regeneration would make it harder for Felix to end Deathstroke easily. Wiz: The great Key could go through Deathstrokes armor and Felix light shield could block most stuff Deathstroke could throw at it. Boomstick: They both could be flash banged and the kryptonite wouldn't help Deathstroke or hurt Felix. Wiz: Deathstrokes anger would being him down as Felix could easily exploit that and even exploit Deathstrokes one eye. Boomstick: Deathstrokes regeneration was hard to get through but it didn't stop him from being terminated. Wiz: The winner is Felix. next time https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OohkRD12NzA VS https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4X0vsmqfdSA The Assassins order vs The Foot clan Category:Gamehost0007 Category:Death Battles with Music